Colleen Holt/Gallery
Official Images= Character guide - Holt family, Iverson.png |-|Seasons 1-4= 18. Holt family at their last meal together.png 27. Mrs. Holt and Katie watch the news.png S4E02.356. Pre Kerberos Katie Cathleen and Matt.png |-|Season 7= S7E07.34. Colleen waits in a Garrison lobby.png S7E07.35. Dang the years of missing family have really gotten to her.png S7E07.35a. Dang the years of missing family have really gotten to her 2.png S7E07.38a. Yup waterworks are a go 2.png S7E07.38b. Yup waterworks are a go 3.png S7E07.40. Colleen tackle glomps Sam.png S7E07.40b. Colleen tackle glomps Sam 3.png S7E07.41. Mamma Bear hug is a go.png S7E07.43. I though you were dead.png S7E07.48. No, but he's alive and safe.png S7E07.50. They saved me.png S7E07.51. There was a device in my pod.png S7E07.56. I don't care about your channels, I want to talk to my children.png S7E07.56a. I don't care about your channels, I want to talk to my children 2.png S7E07.56b. I don't care about your channels, I want to talk to my children 3.png S7E07.60. If he's staying I'm staying too.png S7E07.60c. If he's staying I'm staying too 4.png S7E07.62a. This is the only family I have left 2.png S7E07.82. Following our abduction, Shiro Matt and I.png S7E07.83. Colleen listens in horror as Sam's story unfolds.png S7E07.87. But Shiro, he saved my son's life.png S7E07.96. Garrison brass watching footage of Blue.png S7E07.101. LOL at the Garrison brass going what the cheese.png S7E07.126. Katie it's your mom, are you there.png S7E07.130. Very well, but we should at least begin preparations.png S7E07.132. We've been studying the ship Shiro crash landed in.png S7E07.133a. We thought the technology would be exactly the same 2.png S7E07.138. Hmm, the crystal must have been damaged on entry.png S7E07.143. I'd like to introduce you to the best pilots of the last year.png S7E07.156. Sam shows off in the Altean pod.png S7E07.190a. It's imperative that we find out what's happening 2.png S7E07.208. It's Matt he contacted us.png S7E07.210. Matt are you okay.png S7E07.212. Mom Dad no one has seen or heard from the Paladins.png S7E07.213. Poor Holts bad news yet again.png S7E07.213b. Poor Holts bad news yet again 4.png S7E07.215. But then they just disappeared.png S7E07.217. I have to go, I love you both.png S7E07.218. We need to tell the rest of the world the situation.png S7E07.219. If we want to finish the IGF Atlas.png S7E07.222. You're too emotional right now.png S7E07.229. The Holts in their Garrison quarters.png S7E07.230. They're going to be okay.png S7E07.231. Because they're strong, like their mother.png S7E07.233. We're doing everything we can.png S7E07.235. The Admiral is making decisions for the rest of the world.png S7E07.236. I say let them make decisions for themselves.png S7E07.239. It's risky but that ship may never get done otherwise.png S7E07.240. And I'll do whatever it takes to see my kids again.png S7E07.243. Don't cross a Holt natch.png S7E07.244. The real power couple of the Garrison lol.png S7E07.245. You're sure you want to do this.png S7E07.249. Get ready Earth here comes Hurricane Holt.png S7E07.250. Colleen takes a deep breath and.png S7E07.253. Two years ago it was believed they died on a deep space mission.png S7E07.260. Payback's well you know plus nerds.png S7E07.262. We're not prepared for the revenge of the nerds.png S7E07.263. But I refuse to stay hidden any longer.png S7E07.287. Now is the time to come together.png S7E07.291. Admiral Sanda glares at the Holts.png S7E07.292. We're Not Sorry boss lady.png S7E07.295. Now now Admiral don't get emotional and OH SNAP.png S7E07.300. And now that they do it will be better for us.png S7E07.304. Holts look mildly alarmed as the guards move in.png Commander Iverson Speaks to Admiral Sanda.png S7E07.306a. If Sam goes, I go too 2.png S7E07.311. It worked hun we've avenged nerds everywhere.png S7E08.223. Wait, where's Veronica.png S7E08.229. We just bought ourselves time - what's that going to do for us.png S7E09.99. The Holts and the brass awaiting the Paladin's arrival.png S7E09.105a. Dad and doggo join the hug pile 2.png S7E09.100. Poor Colleen's had it the worst of ANYONE in the show.png S7E09.100a. Poor Colleen's had it the worst of ANYONE in the show 2.png S7E09.103. Holt Tackle Bomb for the effin win.png S7E09.103a. Holt Tackle Bomb for the effin win 2.png S7E09.104. A hug that was long LONG overdue.png S7E09.106. Katie I'm so glad you're home.png S7E09.217. Commander Sablan leads Colleen Pidge and Allura to the data center.png S7E09.222. Pidge sits down to work her magic.png S7E09.296. Looks like the women of Team Voltron have been busy.png S7E09.300. Sendak's virtual ghost appears.png S7E09.304. Test it out huh.png S7E09.306. Ah, okay, what is your name.png S7E09.307. I am Commander Sendak, a royal officer to the Galra empire.png S7E09.309. What about more advanced civilizations.png S7E09.313. Have you ever failed in overtaking a planet.png S7E09.317a. But only one planet has ever refused - Altea 2.png The Rebels came to Earth.png Matt and Colleen (Season Seven Final).png Holt Family and Their Friends.png |-|Season 8= VLD S8 E1 0146.jpg VLD S8 E1 0154.jpg VLD S8 E1 0158.jpg Colleen (Day Forty-Seven).png VLD S8 E8 0413.jpg VLD S8 E8 0419.jpg |-|Comics= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender